Blue Knight Q&A
by TyphoonDigi
Summary: Sorry It's taking so long to make my sequel to Blue Knight but for now ask a question about any Sonic or MLP Character & they'll answer!
1. Chapter 1

**The Blue Knight Question & Answers**

Because It's taking a long time to make my next fanfiction: "Darkness Before The Dawn" I've decided to make a Q&A for my The Blue Knight story, so ask any question to any Sonic or MLP character & If It's a good one they'll answer!


	2. Chapter 2

**Questions From: "WOLVMBV" **

**Question 1#: "****Rainbow Dash, what's it like to be dating Royalty?"  
Rainbow Dash:** "Well it was a massive surprise to find out that the colt I had a crush on was actually, the long lost son of the moon goddess! But after a while we managed to get past the awkwardness & we still have a strong relationship, even if every time there's a disturbance about a million guards hound me to "Protect Me" even though I can protect myself! It's probably because if I married Sonic I'm a princess, but honestly it's not my personal dream, but still I love him"

**Question 2#: "****Sonic, now that you have your memories back, have you met your cousins Princess Cadence and Prince Blueblood yet?"  
Sonic Eclipse: **"I was extremely happy to meet up with Cadence & Blueblood again, Cadence is a lovely mare to hang with, though she has sometimes forced some love spells onto me & Dashie & It's left some "Awkward" moments in the castle, Blueblood is just a prissy snoot, honestly I'm glad to see him again but he's constantly urging me to be more "Prince Like" but seriously if he was fighting anypony he'd run if sompony even touched his "Precious Mane"

**Question 3#: "Sonic have you encountered Scootaloo, Rainbow Dash's #1 fan/sidekick, yet?"  
Sonic Eclipse: **"Yeah! She's so adorable & she reminds me a bit of Tails, especially since Scootaloo was adopted as a little sister from Dashie & she is her sidekick, she seemed at first to have a grudge at me for being faster but now she looks up to me as well! "


	3. Chapter 3

**Questions From: "The 2 Tailed Fox**

**Question #1: **"So Sonic, have you tried to explore all of Equestria?"  
**Sonic Eclipse: **"Hah! Tried?! I've already explored most of Equestria in a day! Super-Speed remember? Besides I basically rule it so no restrictions, I've been thinking of visiting my mum & aunt's old castle in the Everfree Forest (Castle Mane-Ia Anypony?)

**Question #2: **"Rainbow I think you should try having Sonic in one of your tricks"  
**Rainbow Dash: **"Do you mean tricking Sonic or having Sonic help in a trick? For the first one I tried shocking him with a cloud but he's too fast, even for ME! & besides I think he can absorb it somehow, as for the latter, hmm good idea! Sonic, honey! Come here for a second!"

**Question #3: **"Sonic, what's it like in Equestria?"  
**Sonic Eclipse: **"Just one word: Beautiful, the scenery is amazing & all the mythological creatures are awesome, everyone is happy, even the dark spirits like Chrysalis could probably be turned good! I love Mobius but this is home!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Question From: "Shadowisepicz" **

**Question: **"Hey Sonic, do you like the royalty names you get, or do you prefer Sonic?"  
**Sonic Eclipse: **"I get multiple names from my royal background like My Prince, Your Highness, My Lord etc. Personally I prefer my regular name, honestly being royalty is quite embarrassing, though at least now I understand Blaze for being so serious about her authority as royalty."


	5. Chapter 5

**Questions From: "Guest", "Cloud Strife", "Werewolf Lover99" & "Dylan The Super Hedgehog"  
****PS: Can someone please ask a question to someone else BESIDES Rainbow Dash & Sonic Eclipse (Only If You Want To)**

**Guest:** "Sonic, do you love Rainbow Dash? If so, how much? And what lengths would you go to protect her?"  
**Sonic Eclipse: **"I love her more than anything in the world, I even made a promise that if she died to one of my enemies, I wasn't worthy to live..."

**Cloud Strife: **"Rainbow Dash, have you ever made a double sonic rainboom?"  
**Rainbow Dash: **"It's my dream! Next to joining the Wonderbolts (& marrying Sonic...)"

**Werewolf Lover99: **"Sonic, I was wondering, how come you are afraid of water?"  
**Sonic Eclipse: **"Well back when I was on Mobius I nearly drowned after falling off a ridge on a cliff, but Celestia & Luna taught me spells to manipulate the elements, including water so I'm not scared anymore"

**Dylan The Super Hedgehog: "**Hey sonic what was your dads name and was he a hedgehog hence your amazing speed?"  
**Sonic Eclipse: **"My birth father died trying to shortly before I was born when fighting a rampaging dragon in Fillydelphia, & he was an Alicorn like me, not a hedgehog, I raised myself on Mobius, also my speed is exclusive to me, like Celestia's manipulation of the Sun or Mum's manipulation of the Moon, my entire family is super fast but I'm much faster, faster than Shadow or Metal Sonic by ten-fold"


	6. Chapter 6

**Questions From "Werewolf Lover99" BTW **

**Question #1: **"Sonic, I was wondering, how come you're afraid of water?"  
**Sonic Eclipse: **Answered Last Chapter...

**Question #2: **"Rainbow Dash, I was wondering what is your deepest fear?  
**Rainbow Dash: **"Losing my friends, of course, I love them all too much, especially Sonic... *Cries a little*

**Question #3: **"Tails, Have you ever thought of doing other hobbies besides working on your airplane?" **(FINALLY ONE FOR SOMEONE ELSE!)  
Miles "Tails" Prower: **Ever since Sonic left, he left me in charge of Team Sonic, now I have to gather everyone up to fight Eggman, It's much harder to fight him, but sometimes if we're nearly beaten, Sonic comes over through the portal to help, so I've had my hands full with that, but when I'm bored I go visit Sonic through the dimensional portal, I was surprised when I found out he was basically among gods, & since he adopted me as his little brother, which technically makes ME royalty as well! Usually I meet up with Fluttershy & tend to the animals, she's really adorable *Blushes* but sometimes I read with Twilight also, so overall I love Equestria & I visit there when I'm not fighting Egghead.


	7. Chapter 7

**Questions From: "Guest", "Geast" & "Dylan The Super Hedgehog"**

**Guest  
****Question 1#: **"So Celestia & Luna how does it feel that your son/nephew is stronger than the both of you?"  
**Celestia: **"Well when we first sensed his power back when he was a vigilante, it was godlike! But then again it probably doesn't surprise anypony, even as a child he outmatched our army's infinitely, I just hope he had learned how to control his powers on the other earth, whatever protector they have I hope to that Sonic never went rogue, otherwise the world itself could be in ruins..."  
**Luna: **"I am delighted! His power is overwhelming! But... I fear the tactics he used might have been too hard on him, especially as he was an assassin back when he was in the Freedom Fighters, as he told me, but the one thing I fear most is that... He may gain his own Nightmare Form... Like me...

**Geast  
****Question 1#: **"Tails who do you like Twilight or Fluttershy?"  
**Tails: **"*Blushes* Uh... Well I really like spending time with Fluttershy, & I even asked her to be my girlfriend, plus I heard Twilight's had her eye on Shadow for a while *Wink*

**Question 2#: **"Knuckles how would like to meet Applejack?"  
**Knuckles: **"Well I've been taking breaks from guarding the Master Emerald to help out at Sweet Apple Acres, but I've noticed Applejack looking at me a lot, I wonder why..."

**Question 3#: **"Sonic would you like Tails and Knuckles back as a team like the fight against metal madness"  
**Sonic: **"Of course I would! But I still have my duties back in Canterlot, being a prince isn't all sitting back & relaxing, I visit Mobius from time to time to help out whenever they need my help"

**Dylan The Super Hedgehog  
****Question #1: **"Dear Twilight Sparkle: what was your reaction when you heard that Sonic was Celestia's nephew and Luna's son?"  
**Twilight Sparkle: **"Well I was astonished! Another Alicorn! He's been teaching me tonnes about Time & Space, His Adventures & the Chaos Emeralds! & even telling me about the event that all happened about 1,000 Years Ago! I wonder who this "Doctor Whooves" character is he mentioned is..."

**TyphoonDigi: ****Well that's this chapter guys! I really enjoy your questions & after a brief hiatus on my channel I'm glad to be back &-  
****Celestia: ****UGH!  
****TyphoonDigi: ****What's wrong Celestia?!  
****?: ****"Celestia is no more, I am now... ****"PRINCESS MOLESTIA!" ****& you are my first "Victim" *Seductive look***

**TyphoonDigi: ****Oh bugger...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Questions From "Captainawsum9999", "Dylan The Super-Hedgehog", "Werewolflover99", "Guest (1)", "Guest (2)" & Cloud Strife"**

**Captainawsum9999  
****Question: **"Tails, would you like to be strong like Zangief?"  
**Tails: **"Personally I prefer to use brains instead of brute force, besides I'm working on my new "Tornado Battle Suit Mark: I" I based it on an old comic book called "Iron Fox"

**Dylan The Super-Hedgehog  
****Question 1#:** "To the Mane six: What was it like meeting Sonic? And now that he is your friend doesn't that make you the Mane seven?"  
**Twilight Sparkle: **"When I first was introduced to Sonic via Rainbow Dash, I do admit, he was... charming, & his knowledge of magic was extraordinary! I can literally see the magic entities in Equestria thanks to Sonic! & I must say they're beautiful... I just hope Rainbow's hormones don't see me as a rival for Sonic's affection.  
**Applejack: **"Well I can certainly say he's a strong feller! I bet he'd be real good on the farm! When I first met him I was ready to kick flank if he tried anything, but he was actually nice & really seemed like he cared! So I had a good first impression!"  
**Rarity: **"Well I loved his costume! I definitely have to ask him how he designed it or who designed it for him! It was nimble & definitely pulled out the "Tall, Dark & Handsome" He is also even smoother than those "Flim-Flam Brothers", I must admit he is very kind & even offered to model for me! I've never had a male model before!"  
**Rainbow Dash: **"I was staggered when I first met him... That costume & his looks made me blush like hell & I've never seen anypony faster than me! I was love struck & he was also so mysterious, I'm so glad we're dating..."  
**Fluttershy: **"Um... Well I was really scared to meet him... but I know to trust dash... & when he smiled at me, it made me feel reassured... like he could, but wouldn't hurt a fly... So he's a really nice colt & I'm happy for Rainbow Dash..."  
**Pinkie Pie: **"Of course I: Plannedhimapartywantedtoaskabouthiscostumeaskaboutthecakehewantedwhathisfavouritecolourwaswhathisfavouritefood&whenImethimhewassosweet&charming&knowwhyRainbowfellforhim&btwifyoubotheredtoreadthisthenhaveacookieforallyourtroubles&pleasedon'tforgettorate&subscribenowyougetanachievment!"

**Question 2#: **"Dear Sonic Team: How did you feel when Sonic said he was an Alicorn from another dimension and he has lived for a thousand years?"  
**Tails: **"I was shocked! My big brother being a prince & god-like creature from another universe & being older than a thousand years! I was upset he had to go but I'm happy for him! & can visit him any time!, the others went like this: Knuckles was surprised & angry at Sonic for leaving, Amy was upset but happy when she learned we could visit any time, Cream promised to come see Sonic whenever she could, Shadow wished Sonic good look & he was pretty jealous when he learned Sonic was older & superior to him, Team Dark (Rouge & Omega): Were ordered by G.U.N. to secretly follow Sonic to make sure the Equestrians weren't a threat, Silver, Blaze & Marine wished upon the Sol Emeralds for his luck & Eggman, uh I don't know where he is, I just hope the ponies are okay..."

**Werewolflover99:**  
**Question: **"Sonic: I was curious what side will you choose when you're older?"  
**Sonic: **"Sorry, but what do you mean by "Side" do you mean by good or evil?"

**Guest (1):  
****Question 1#: **"Celestia, Luna, Cadence Did you know that Sonic did a lot of amazing things when he was banished like beating a water god, stopping a space station crashing into Mobius, fighting a robotic version of himself, time travel, death, an inter-galactic time-shifting god, etc"  
**Luna: **"Why yes, he told us all about his adventures, I'm so proud of him, he's defeated gods! I just hope he's not scarred from the experience, also what death?"  
**Pinkie Pie: **"Sonic 06 was removed from the timeline remember? Nopony remembers!"

**Question 2#: **"Discord how is that you're not the only chaos user?"  
**Discord: **"Sonic is fantastic fun! With his chaos powers I finally have a competitor in our pranks, he even turned me into a pony! What a joker & he knows how to have fun! Finally!"

**Guest (2):  
****Question 1#: **"Princess Molestia did you or are going to make Sonic you're victim?"  
**Molestia: **"Oh what a fun question! Yes I already did my dear subject, he's currently unconscious on the bed, now if you'll excuse me, I have some "Business" with the royal guards..."

**Cloud Strife:  
****Question: **"Tails what would you do if you where the last person on Earth?"  
**Tails: **"I'd rather not think about it... *Tears*"


	9. Chapter 9

**Questions From "The Cool Jay", "Cloud Strife", "Stargazer The Angel Hedgehog" & "Guest"**

**The Cool Jay  
****Question #1: **"Luna what does it feel knowing that Sonic fused with Dark Gaia?"  
**Luna: **"At first I admired Sonic's Werehog form for being a power exclusive to the night, but then he told me that it came from a beast who tried to destroy the planet, so I hope he doesn't have to go through that again..."  
**Question #2: **"Twilight do you love shadow and what do you think of Shadow?"  
**Twilight Sparkle: **"*Blushes* Uh... Well I admired his magical abilities & techniques for a while, then we met, I've always had a thing for the dark, quiet types, maybe I could tell him... So... yes I do..."  
**Question #3: **"Princess Molestia, are you the dark form of Celestia?"  
**Molestia: **"No, I'm another side of her personality that has broken free, our dark form is like Nightmare Moon, darker coat & orange mane & white eyes... *Licks Lips* speaking of Nightmare Moon, perhaps I should spend some time with Luna..."  
**Question #4: **"Pinkie pie how do you know about Sonic 06? And explain?"  
**Pinkie Pie: **"Because I know of the 4th wall, & I know we don't exist... *Laughs Happily* Now, anypony want cake?"  
**Question #5: **"Shadow are you more like a friend to Sonic and why?"  
**Shadow: **"Well when I first met him I thought he wouldn't be a challenge against me, but he's beaten me in battle & I was relieved I finally had a worthy adversary, but over the years I have grown a strong respect for him, his will to keep going is admirable, & if you are implying anything "Romantic" between us then *Cocks Gun* I'll kill you..."

**Cloud Strife  
****Question: **"Tails if you had to choose between selling your soul to a demon of killing all your friends, which one?"  
**Tails: **"I could never kill my friends, so yes I would sell my soul..."

**Stargazer The Angel Hedgehog  
****Question: **"Sonic have you heard of ? If so what do you think?"  
**Sonic: **"Who's "?" Did you forget a word? *No Offence*"

**Guest  
****Question: **"Eggman & TyphoonDigi Have you ever thought of making a ray gun to turn the ponies into humans & it might be a good plot?"  
**Eggman: **"I'm helping Typhoon here to make one..."  
**TyphoonDigi: **"Oh I'm gonna have some fun with this :)"


End file.
